Jurassic Park
by midnight evil
Summary: Edward goes on trip with mo, dad and sister Alice. His parent are scientist digging up fossils. They went to a park where thing turn into a nightmar
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome**** to a story of the jurassic park where. The whole Cullens family dig up Dinosuar bones in the middle of nowhere. Bellas grandpa go to the Cullens and tell them about the park. What will happen?**

Epov

Here we are in the middle of nowhere in Badlands where it is 101 dergress out here and we are digging up a god damn dinosuar bones that my parents are trying uncover. I did not want to come but thanks to my sister Alice. Me and Alice are here helping our parents. My real parent died in a car accadent when I was three years old and was adopted by Charlisl and Esme.I am now 18 years old and I'm going to collage to be a doctor. I have the brush in my hand brushing off the dirt that was on a Velociraptor?

"God damn its hot out here." Alice complain.

"Alice?" I turn to her.

"What."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Alice I'll kick your ass right now if you don't shut up. You know that hot temperature get me in pised off mood. And your the one who wanted to be here. So shut up!"

"What ever." Then we continue to dig. Esm came over to us.

"You guys are doing great. Keep it up." Then other scinceist cameover.

"Dr. Cullens we're ready to try again." Charlisl came over to us them.

"I hate computers." Esm gave him a kiss and pulled away.

"The feeling's nutual." They laugh and started walking away. "Come on you guys." Esm called over her shouldier. I got up and dusted the off my jeans and hands. Alice and the others followed behind me.

"This is getting to be a long day." I muttered.

"Come on Edward its fun." Alice smiled at the me.

"Ya being trapping out in 101 degree weather in the middle of no where is fun." I said to her.

"Get a stick out of your ass and have fun." Alice glared. We came to a tent where Esm and Charlisl is at looking in the computer seeing what kind of dinosuar it was. I alread knew what it was.

"How long does it take?" Esm asked one of the worker.

"It should bring an immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, and the bone bounce the imageback. Bounce back." It then showed the bones. I crossed my arms and continued to watch and started getting bord by the minute. "This new program's incredible. A few more year' deleopment and we won't even have to dig anymore."

Charlisl looked shocked then. "Wheres the fun in that?"

"It's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer."

"Oh."

Esm got a closer look in the computer and pointed something out. "Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments." Esm turn to Charlisl. " Veociraptor?"

Charlisl smiled and looked in the computer. "Yes, good shape too. It's five, six feet high, I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the extraordinary-" The computer then started screwing up. Esm laugh.

"He touched it. Dr. Cullen touched it."

"Hell, ther've git it in for me. And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrist. It's no wonder these guys learned how to fly." Me, Alice, and Jasper and the hole group chuckled. "No seriously." Charlisl turn to the group. "Well, maybe dinsaurs have more in common with presnt-Day birds. "He turn back to the computer. " Look at the public bone, turned backward, just like a bird." He pointed at the computer. "Look at the vertbrae, full of air and hollows just like a bird. And even the word " raptor" means " bird of prey."

"That don't look ever scary." We heard a young voice behind us. We turn and saw a boy standing there. "More like a six-foot turkey." I laughed.I turn to Charlisl and he looked so annoyed.

"A turkey. Huh?" I shook my head. Oh no here we go. "Okey, try to imaginc yourself in the Cretaceous period.'' He then startes circling the kid. "You get a look at this, six-foot turkey as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head." He then stops infront of him. "And you keep still because you that maybe his viualacuity is based on movement, like a T-Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no. Not Velociraptor. You stare at him and he just startes right back. And that's wjhen the attack come not from the front but from the side. From the other two raptors you did,t even know were there." He started circling the kis again. Don't scare him Charlisl. "Becuase Velpciraptor's a pack hunter, you see. He uses corrdinated attack patterns." He digs in his pocket for something and pulled out a crawl. Oh god. "And he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with with this- - a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here." He points to the Kid's chest and thigh. Oh Charlisl."or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. Point is, you're alive when they start to eat you. Whole thing took about four seconds."

The Kid is on the verge if tears. Charlisl turn and started walking back to the camp sight with us behind. I ran up to the side of him.

"Dad? You know, if you really wanted to scare the kid you could've just pulled a gun on him."

Charlisl signed. "Yeah, I know, you know...kids." He turn to Esm "You want to have one of those?" He did not want kid. He just want to get older one like me and Alice when we were 5. Esm laughed.

"Well, not one of those, well yeah, a possibly one at some point could be a good thing. What's so wrong with kids?"

"They're noisy, they're messy, they're sticky, they're expensive."

Esm shook her head. "Cheap, cheap, cheap."

Charlisl shrug his shouldiers. "They smell."

Esm turn to him. "They do not smell."

"Yes they do smell." I turn to him then.

"Hey!" I laugh.

"Come on dad we are not that bad." Alice said

Esm signed and shook her head. "Alright, the one on the airplane had an accident, but usually babies don't smell."

"They know very little about the Jurassic Period they know less about the Cretaceous."

"The what?" I asked

"The Cretaceous." Charlisl smiled at me.

"Anything else, you old fossil?" Esm walked over to him and wrap a arm around him.

He smirked at her "Yeah, plenty. Some of them can't walk!"

"It frustrates me so much that I love you, that I need to strangle you right now!" Esm playfully takes Charlie hat off and gives him a tight hug. They kiss.

"So wrong. So wrong it's so wrong." Me and Alice continue to when I felt a strange wind seems to be whipping up. Alice and Me look around, confused. So did esm and Charlisl The wind is getting stronger, blowing dirt and sand everywhere, filling in everything we dug out, blowing the protective canvasses off. Now there's was a more familiar ROAR, and we look up and see it. A huge helicopter, descending on the camp.

Charlisl turn to us. "Edward Alice come on!" We all started running. Esm ran to the volunteers "Get some canvasses and cover anything that's exposed!" Charlisl already on it, trying to desperately to protect the skeleton he's excavating. He looks up at the helicopter and shouts, shaking his fist. Down at the base camp, the helicopter has landed. The pilot is already out, waiting as for us comes down from the mountaintop like Moses steaming. I turn and saw Charlisl gestures wildly at him to turn the chopper off. The pilot points timidly to a mobile home across the camp. Charlisl runs to the trailer. I saw that the door to the trailer door was open, and I saw charlisl storms in. I got up and ran to the trailor and I heard Charlisl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Charlisl and Esm turn the trailer as the dig's office. There are several long wooden tables set up, every inch covered with bone specimens that are neatly laid out, tagged, and labeled. Farther along are ceramic dishes and crocks, soaking other bones in acid and vinegar. There's old dusty furniture at one end of the trailer, and a refrigerator. I was standing beside Charlisl looking at man roots around in the refrigerator, his back to us.

I heard that he was complaining about the contents which are mostly beer. Charlisl and Esm alway have one after a hard days work. I saw his hand falls across a bottle of expensive champagne in the back that they were saving.

"Ah hah!" He pulls it out - the cork POPS. The Man turns around.

John Hammond. Oh my God he was the best for finding dinosaurs. Charlisl stares incredulously at the Man, holding his champagne bottle without an invitation.

"Hey, we were saving that!" Charlisl yelled at him

"For today, I guarantee it."

Charlisl walked infront of him pointing his fingure at him. "And who in God's name do you think you are...?"

"John Hammond. And I am delighted to finally meet you in person Dr. Cullen." Charlisl is struck silent. He shakes his hand, staring dumbly. He read most of his books back at home.

"Mr. - - Hammond?" I saw looks around the trailer approvingly, at the enormous amount of work the bones represent.

"I can see my fifty thousand a year as been well spent." The door slaps open again causing me to jump and Esm and Alice comes in, just as pissed off as Charlisl was.

"Okay, who's the jerk?" Esm said pulling off her hat.

Alice was glaring at Mr. Hammond. "Who the fuck are?"

"Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr Esm... Esm Cullen. Charlisl Dr Cullen. Esm, this is Mr. Hammond." I said trying to calm down my pissed off mom and sister. Esms eyes went wide like Christmas morning. She walked over and shook his hand

"Did I say jerk?" Esm laugh

"I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I'm in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?" Hammond begins to walk into the kitchen, making himself at home. Esm follows him tries to help. Charlisl settles behind the table.

"So what can we do for Mr. Hammond?" I asked

"Come along then, don't let it get warm! Come on in, both of you. Sit down." He motion me and Alice to join. As Hammond moves, we notice he walks with a slight limp and uses a cane - - for balance or style, it's hard to say witch.

"I have samples all over the kitchen." She takes some stones out of one of the glasses

"Come along. I know my way around a kitchen. Come along." Esm goes around towards Charlisl. She grabs a bottle of water. They look at each other, really aback by this guy's bravado, and site down. Hammond dries the glasses. I sat down next to Charlisl on the kitchen table and waited for him to start.

"Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift. I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will send (drive the) kids right out of their minds."

"And what are those?"

"Small versions of adults, honey."Charlisl gives her a dirty look

"Not just kids - - for everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. You?"

"I, uh, don't really know any. We - -" Charlisl stuled alittle bit.

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions."

"What kind of opinions?" I asked trying to understand what he is talking about.

"Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park - - you know, give a wee testimonial - - I could get back on schedule"

"Why would they care what we think?" Esm asked

"What kind of park is it?" Alice getting in the conversation.

Mammond turn to us with a smile on his face "Well, it's - - right up your alley." He hands Charlisl a drink. "Look, why don't you four come on down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a paleobotoanist as well." He hands Ellie a drink. " I've got a jet standing by at Choteau."He hands me and Alice a glass. We looked at Charlisl if it was ok. He just gave us a nod. He jumps up and sites on the counter

"No, I'm sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton, and - -

Hammonds pours himself a drink and continues "I could compensate you by fully funding your dig"

" - - this would be an awfully unusual time - -"

"For a further three years." Charlisl OOFS as Ellie elbows him hard in the ribs.

Esm "Where's the plane?" They smiled at eachother and hugged. "You two get everything packed."

I nod and turn away and started packing. "I'm going to hate this."

**To be continued**


	2. crazy son of a bitch

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Jurassic Park and I hope you enjoy this one.**

BPov

I was sitting in my room on my computer doing some on line classes for collage to be a nurse at Fork Washiton Hospital. My brother Jasper is down stairs playing video games. It was summer break and I have nothin better to do so I just thought way not. While I was doing my last problem on line the front door rang.

"Jasper! Can you get that!"

"I'm busy at the moment!"

"Get off the god damn video game and get the door!" I can him curse while he pause the game. I hear him greet some delivery guy and close the door.

"Bella we got a package from grandpa!" I set my computer down and went down stair. I saw Jasper getting a knife from one of drows and cutting open the package. I looked in side and saw presents and a evelope inside. I pulled out the evelope while got out his presant which was World War ll movies that he loved so much. I open up the evelope and there where two tickets and a letter. I pulled out a the letter

_Hey kids_

_I'm sorry I missed you guys on your 18th birthdays so to tell you how sorry I am I got you got you some gifts and two tickets to my new park, Jurassic Park. I talk to your dad and he said he was ok with you coming to stay with me for the weekend so the moment you get this you three hours to get packed and ready. A car is on its way. _

_Love grandpa_

I screamed and handed the letter to Jasper. "He did it! He did it!"

"Oh my god we are going. What are we waiting for lets get packing." I was about to run out of the kitchen until I remember my gifted. I went over to the and pulled another box. I opened and I saw something that made me cry. It was grandma Swan necklace. She told me she would give before she die. I put around my neck and smiled and held it close to my heart. I then went upstair to pack.

Epov

Here I was sitting in a plane next to Alice with my parents sitting across from me and with Mr. Hammond sitting next to them. There were two more people that I have not seen before sitting on our side. One of them looked like a lower and the other looked like another doctor with glasses. My dad pulled out the Velociraptor crawl then fours started saying something.

"So you two dig up dinosaurs?" Esme giggle and Charlisle just looked at him

"We try to" Was all Charlisle laughs, finding this very amusing, which confuses Charlisle. I looked at him like he was crazy. Hammond turns around annoyed.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!" I emplains alot. Malcolm put a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!" Hammond snorts, not even bothering to cover his contempt for Malcolm.

"John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!"

"Codswollop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island!"

"I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!" Hammond just waves him off ignoring what he was saying.

He then started explaining,"A load, if I may say so. of fashionable number crunching, that¹s all it is!"

"John, John." Malcolm was trying to talk but Mr. Hammond just kept going. So Dr. Malcolm grab his knee

Hammond pushed his hand away "Don't do that!" I just softly

"Dr. Cullens - you've heard of Chaos Theory?"

Esme just shook her head "No."

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?" Again, she shrugs. ", I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction!" Charlisle just rolls his eyes as Malcolm gives her an oily grin, but Eeme smiles, enjoying Grant's jealousy. Oh god when will day end. Hammond turns to Gennaro and gives him a dirty look.

"I bring scientists - you bring a rock star." Hammond looks out the windshield, and claps his hands together excitedly. "There it is!" I all up ahead, the others see it. Isla Nublar. It's a smallish island, completely ringed by thick clouds that give it a lush, mysterious feel. The Pilot pulls up over a spot in the clouds and starts to descend, fast. What did we get ourselve into now. "There are some bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling! The helicopter drops like a stone. Outside the windows, they can see cliff walls racing by, uncomfortably close. They bounce like hell, hitting wind up and down drafts. "Yahoo." Everyone just laught. I rolled my eyes and turn to Alice.

"I never going going to forgive you for this."

"Oh shut." I felt my starting to land. Once we did John told us that there will be another holicopter coming in a mement. I looked up and it.

Bpov

We were the helicopter. Jasper was reading World War ll book while I was listening to my Ipod. I closed my eyeand listen to the soft music in my ears. It just have been five minutes because tap me on the shoulder.I wake up to see jasper waking me up.

"Bella we here." I just nod and put my ipod away. The landing was fun, it was too bumpy. I felt us on the group and we saw a man that worked there open the door for we stepped out and looked around. It was beautiful and I also saw grandpa standing there waiting for us with six other people. Me and Jasper and over to our grandpa and hugged him.

"Hey kids we miss you."

"Did you like the presents?"

"No. We love the presents."

"That's good." I did not pay any attachin to the other until one of them said my name.

"Bella?" I turn and oh my god it was Edward Mason or now Cullen standing there with Charlisle and Esme. We were high school sweet hearts at 9th through 11th grade before he had to moved. Charlisle use to take us fossile hunting when we six, but by the age of we stoped because started calling us nerds and stuff. No matter what I was still a fan of dinosuars. Edward opened his arms and I saw beg in his eyes. I had tears coming down my cheek while I ran into Edwards arms. He picked me up and I wrap my legs around his waist while he spun me around. "oh Bella I missed you so much."

I pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek. " I missed you too."

"Bella!" I felt more arms around me. I looked and saw Charlisle and Esme with their around me.

"Oh it's good to see you."

"You too. I missed you guys too."

"And we missed you. Now come on let get this show on the road." Charlisle said. I smiled and turn to see Alice and Jasper hugging eachother. I turn and stared back at Edward. He hand was held out for me take it. I smiled and gladly took it and we walked to the two jeeps that where waiting for us and where the pilots was putting our bags in. I climb in and Edward sat right next to me pulling me in his arms keeping me closer.

Epov

Oh my god. The love of my life is back in my arms after a year. She looked she hot today. She wear a black tanktop with confumable shorts, hicking boots like I was wearing and her hair braided back. We both had sunglasses on and she was wearing a cowboy hat.

"You look every sexy today." I comment her at her in a low voice becuase Charlisle and Esme in front of us. I looked up and at me.

"You don't look so bad your self." She smirked at me.

I brought my hand up and cup her cheek. " Oh Bella I missed you so much it know I love you right?"

She looked shocked at first then she leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first but return the kiss. "I love you too." SHe whispered. I force her face to ine and kissed her with all my love and how much I missed her. A few moments we seperated and Bella laid her head on my were driven past what looked like a massive security fence that was like at least 6 meters tall. It also looked to be made out of reinforced steel with electric wires connected through it. Whatever was in this park must be dangerous with all this security.

"What the hell are they hiding in here to need all these security measures?" I asked from beside her.

"I don't know but are about to find out, are we?"

I smiled and leaned my head down on appeared to be heading inland to a big clearing when the jeeps stopped and I saw Carlisle and Esme hop out with Mr. Hammond. We decided to hop out as well to see what they were looking at.

As soon as we shut the doors what appeared to be a massive _live_ dinosaur just eating away at the leaves of a tree not 10 meters from us as we approached Carlisle and Esme. We all took off our hats and sunnies I think just to help us believe what is in front of us is in fact real. To help us prove the point the dinosaur makes a noise.

"It's a...dinosaur." Were some of the genius replies that we all had for this moment.

Mr. Hammond looked very pleased by our responses as we finally figured out that the attraction parks main attraction is dinosaur's that have been extinct for thousands of years.

"You did it. Crazy son of a bitch, you did it." I heard Dr. Molcolm.

"You could tear up the rule book about cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, these are warm blooded." I could hear Carlisle start in on his knowledge tirade.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Esme said.

"This thing has a 25, 26 foot neck?" Carlisle asked.

"The brachiosaurus? 30" Mr. Hammons stated.

"30 feet" Carlisle exclaimed wide eyed. I almost laughed at his expression if I wasn't wearing the same. I held Bella close to me, as we watched as it made a noise again before jumping up on its hind legs to reach higher leaves. Carlisle and Esme starting walking closer to get a better look.

"Were going to make a fortune with this place" I heard the lawyer say. So much for trying to close down the park. Typical lawyer. Of couse they lonely want money. That is one thing I hate about lawers all they car anout is money, money, money.

"How fast are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Well we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." Mr. Hammond replied like it was no big deal that he had a T-Rex. We all gasped at this new revelation.

"T-Rex?" Esme asked. He nodded. "You have a T-Rex?" she clarified.

"Aha"

"Say it again" Carlisle said while looking him in the eye and placing his hands on his shoulders. Bella turn to me with excitment in her eyes. I remember she loves the T-rex becuase they could not see you if you stand still.

"We have a T-Rex" he stated proudly.

"Dr. Cullen...my dear Dr. Evenson...and family..." he started. "Welcome to Jurassic Park." I heard more noises. I turn to the sound and other dinosaurs walking across the river. I grab Bellas hand and moved to where CHarlisle and Esme were and crockdown. We were join by Jasper and Alice.

"How? How did you do this?" Was all Charlisle said.

"I'll show you." I jumped up pulling Bella with me and jumping in the jeep.

"Can you believe this?" I said to Bella who was seated next to me.

"No." She breathed. "How is this even possible?"

"I have no idea but this trip just got a whole lot more interesting." I said.

"I'll say" she laughed. "Did you see the look on your dads face and even Esme's? They were so shocked a first and then they just couldn't stop from smiling."

"I know this could be a great thing for them. They may be able to study the animals and learn their mannerisms and habitats to see if they are what they believe them to be from studying their fossils for years." I wondered out loud.

"Maybe. But personally I do not want to be getting up close and personal with one of those dinosaurs." She said as she shuddered, probably from imagining it happening while we were here.

"I'm sure that won't happen babe, I mean did you see those massive electric and steel security fences." I said trying to appease her. I saw something in here eyes that made me worry. I wrap and arm around her rock hard sexy body. Got missed this body. She was my first time and I was her first. We lost out virginitys at the ago of sixteen and after that day it was like we could not get enough of eachother. I would give anything to have that feeling back. "Bella what's wrong."

"What is a lawyer doing here in the first place. I mean it is a island, so why would he come?"

"I don't know I never thought about something happen here that makes it forbidden to come here."

"Ya thats what I was thinking."We started pulling up to a building that still had workers working on it. It was quite large and kinda looked like a giant tiki hut. We all got out and starting heading up the steps and into the main lobby. It had what looked like a T-Rex fossil hanging down from the roof. This was obviously the visitors centre where people would sign up for tours and such.

"Welcome to the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies. And I'm not just talking about rides. No, everyone had rides. What we have is made living biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the attention of the entire world." Mr. Hammond said to us.

"So what are you thinking?" Esme asked my dad. He had his arm around her waist as they were walking. I was really happy that he had found someone like Esme. She was an amazing woman and I really liked her. Bella seemed to also really warm up to her too, which is always good in my books and dads as well.

"That we're out of a job." He laughed while kissing her forehead.


	3. Feeding

**Hey everyone I'm sorry i cut things short on the second chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Epov

"Don't you mean _'extinct'_" Marcus all laughed and Mr. Hannond gave us rules. He held us up to our rooms that two people to stay in a room. When Charlisle said me and Alice share a room I quitckly pulled Bella to wrapping my arms around her tight.

"Um dad will it be ok if Bella and I can share a room."

"Ya dad I want to be with Jasper." Alice whin

"It's up to them." Bella buried her face in my neck give Charlisle the answer. "Alright then." We all went to our room it was big but not to big a king size bed and plasma Tv. we drop everything on the floor to do everything we needed to do and meet everyone back in the visitor center in an hour. We were just going to stay there for the weekend so there was no reason to unpack. I saw Bella looking out the window into the forest. I walked over to her and slowly wrap my arms around her waist and started kissing down the back of her neck. She smelt so good. I felt her shiver. I know that me moving my hand all over her body turn her on. She turn to me and wrap her arms around my neck and pulled me down in a kiss. I ran my hand up and down her that made her moan. I grab her waist and push her against the wall. She went after my black shirt that is tight to show off my muscles. She rub her hand across my chest leaving some kisses behind. I ran my hands through her hair lightly pulling it that made her moan loud. I remember how much she loves that I do that. I ran my hand back to the edge of her shirt and lifted it over her head. I brought her back to a kiss and lift her up and carried her to the bed and showed her how muched I loved and missed.

Once we were done I clasp on top of her trying to catch our breath. Once I did I lift my head to look at her beautiful face. "You know I love you. Right?"

I cup my cheek and gave me a peck on the lips. " You better. I love you too." I lean down and rest my forehead against both headed into the small bathroom before cleaning up and walked back out in search for our clothes. While I was getting dress I heard her giggle. I turn to her.

"What?" I smirked

"You have not change. Your hair is still the everytime we have sex." I smiled at her and walked over to her and took in my arms.

" Well you running your hand through it did not help."

"You know how much I love your hair."

"You bet I do. Come on lets get going." She put some jeans on with hiking boot same as me. I grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers and walked the short way back to the visitors centre.

I saw everyone there waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Alice said. I look down at Bella how was blushing.

"Just catching up." The family knew what I saw talking about smiled and shook their head, but the other looked confuse.

"Why don't we head upstairs now that everyone is here." Mr. Hammond said.

We headed up the stairs and down a hall way until we reached a room and walked in. It had a big screen up the front that had the Jurassic Park symbol on it. "Everyone have a seat." He gestured to the row of chairs beside us that had what looked like bars in front of them. We kids took the row in front of the adults.

We watched the screen and Mr. Hammond himself came on. He said hello to us and we said it back feeling like idiots when he himself was standing off to the side.

"_How did I get here?"_ the screen Mr. Hammond said.

"Well let me show you. First I'll need a drop of your blood." Mr. Hammond said. He then went to imaginary prick the screen himself finger.

"_John that hurt." _

"Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning." On the screen another replica of Mr. Hammond came up, and then another. Showing us him cloning. Mr. Hammond then went to sit behind us with the adults.

"Cloned from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand." My dad said to Esme and Marcus. Trying to figure out where this was related to cloning dinosaurs.

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Marcus said.

"Paleo DNA, from what source?" Esme said. "Where do you get 100 million-year-old dinosaur blood?" Everyone's thoughts exactly.

We continued watching the movie. It explained that one drop of blood contains billions of strands of DNA.

"_A DNA strand is like a blueprint of building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaur's, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just needed to look where to find it."_

It further went to explain that there were mosquitoes millions of years ago as well. The cartoon on the screen showed us a mosquito that was drinking the blood of a dinosaur before landing on a tree. Sometimes they would become stuck in the sap of the tree. After a long time the sap will become hard and fossilised preserving the mosquito inside and waiting for us to dig it out.

It showed us how Jurassic Park scientists would stick a needle inside the sap and using sophisticated techniques they would extract the preserved blood from inside the mosquito. Therefore giving us dinosaur DNA.

Since the dinosaur blood is so old it has missing links in the DNA strand that needs to be replaced for the cloning to take place. The geneticists used the DNA of frogs to fill in the sequence. Effectively making baby dinosaurs.

I think that left us all speechless especially my dad. I looked back and he had a dazed look on his face. "Wow." He breathed.

"Now the tour moves on." Mr. Hammond said. All of a sudden the bars in front of our seats moved forward, trapping us in our seat. Then the room starting moving. "this is sort of like a ride." He explained.

The screen disappeared and what looked like a scientist lab with scientists everywhere in it opened up.

"This is overwhelming John." The lawyer said. "Are these characters auto...erotica?" We all snorted at his words. Oh my god was that big of a dumbass.

"No, no. We have no animatronics here." Mr. Hammond explained to him. "Those people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park."

The ride continued on moving past the room, but my dad wanted more answers on how this happened. "Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" dad asked.

"Can we see the unfertilised eggs?" esme asked.

"Shortly." Mr. Hammond said.

My father take that answer and nither did I. I wanted some more answers as well. I started pushing on the railing and so did Bella, Alice and Jasper. I heard the adults doing the samething. was not happy about stopping the ride. We walked to the lab door and went in. I held onto Bella, knowing her she can trip over something and ruin something. So kept her close to me.

"Don't think I don't know what your doing." She smirked.

"I don't want you to trip over something and ruin it, love." She snuggle close to me.

"Don't worry I would have done the samething." I chuckle and gave her a kiss quickly on the lips before following my dad.

We stopped at a little table that had eggs in it and a machine that was turning the eggs over. They looked a lot like emu eggs. We all gathered around the table and saw just then that one of the eggs were moving. It looked like it was just about to hatch. One of the scientists came over to examine it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Hammond said. "I insist on being here when they're born."

We saw the egg crack and a little head trying to get out. It was amazing to see. Bella held onto me tighter as if it was going to jumped out of the egg. I walked closer to the table with Bella holding on. Everyone kept 'aaawwing' and kept on making small talk with the baby dinosuar and helping him out of the egg. I'm not sure which dinosaur it was meant to be but it was ugly. It was cover in red slim that looked like blood.

"Oh, my god." Esme breathed.

It made a god awful screech sort of noise. "They imprint on the first creature they come into contact with." He said to us. "Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every creature on this island."

"Surely not the ones that were bred in the wild." Ian said to him.

"Actually they can't breed in the wild." The scientist said to us. "Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorised breeding on Jurassic Park."

Ian still looked sceptical at him. "How do you know that they can't breed in the wild?" he asked him.

"Because all the animals on Jurassic Park are female." He said, like it was the easiest thing in the world to believe. "We've engineered them that way."

We had all been quiet watching the dinosaur hatch. I think we were just stunned that this could be real and was happening before our eyes.

"Is this real." Bella asked not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Ya it is." The baby came out of it's egg and started eating the shell of the egg.

"Temperature seems to be about high 80's maybe." Dad said.

"91" the scientist declared.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Esme said astonished, looking at my dad.

"Yes." The scientist said simply.

I saw my dad pick up the empty egg and examine it. But then the robotic arm that was turning the eggs come and take it out of his hands.

"But, again, how do you know they're all female?" Ian asked. "What does somebody go out in the park and look up the dinosaur's skirts?" we all threw our heads back and laughed. I was liking him more and more as time went by.

"We control there chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." The scientist explained. I didn't like him very much. It's like he thinks he's to god for us.

"Sorry then." I heard Bella mutter. Me and Alice laughed as we heard her and she smiled at us.

He went on further to explain how they are females and how they are denied a certain hormone to become males. It was rather interesting how they came up with everything. I could still see that Ian was not happy with this though.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible." Ian said to him. "If there's one thing that the history of evolution has taught us it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously."

"I think this has something to do with his chaos theory." Bella whispered to me in my ear. Mind you she had to pull me down so she could. I nodded my head to her in agreement. It did make sense. I don't think he had high hopes for Jurassic Park without something happening.

Mr. Hammond just nodded his head at him.

"You're saying that a group entirely composed of female animals will breed." The scientist said with his eyebrows raised. Showing us he thinks that Ian is full of it. I'm still not sure if he is or might be on to something.

"No, I'm simply saying that life finds a way." Ian said.

I turned my attention to my dad who had just picked up the baby dinosaur and examining it. It was still making those small screeches. "What sort of species is this?" he asked anyone.

"Ah, it's a velociraptor." The scientist said. I felt Bella shiver next to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Ya. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just don't ever want to come across one of those in the wild."

"It's ok, baby. That's what you have me for." I laughed. She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You bred raptor?" my dad asked. He sort of had a blank expression on his face. I knew they were his favourite dinosaur as well as mine. The scientist just nodded his head in agreement.

"Yep now I really don't want to meet one of those."

"And you like the T-rex becuase?"

"Becuase if you don't move they do not see you." I chuckle. Thats right T-rex they don't see you if you don't move and velociraptorjust play and eat with its food.

I have felling with will be an awesome tour, but I also have a bading felling about it but I just pushed aside and enjoy the weekend.

We continue our tour around the visitor center learning more about what the scienceist do here. It was so cool. I have never imagin in a million years that dinosaurs will be alive. I wonder what their future will be now their in a different centrey now that us humans are on this earth.

We all explore the outside of the center. Bella seperate from me to look more around. I follow her to a giant cage. She staring at it giant cage that we couldn't see into with more electrical fencing at the top all the way around. It also had a watch tower connected to it with man on the top looking into it.

When we got there we all heard a god awful screech. Much like the baby raptor but so much more in volume and decibels. Bella had to cover my ears. We all stopped and looked at the cage. I saw a cow on the ground with a strap around him mooing.

"What is that for Edward?"

"I don't know." I heard the others coming behind us with telling the worker has prepared a dilghtful meau for us but we did not pay attachin to him. The cow was now being lifted and brought over the cage. Bella kept watching.

"What are they doing?"Charlisle asked. The cow was just moving closer and closer to the cage.

"Feeding them" I felt Bella shiver in my arms.

"Oh my god." Bella ran out of my arms and up the stair onto the platform with Charlisle and Esme behind her. I ran after her.

Bpov

I stood there on the platform as I was watching the cow mooin in the air and about to lower into the is why I was a vegetarian in the first place. I hate the animal crulity going around the world. I then felt Edwards arms around me turning around and buring my face in his chest.

"Don't look baby." I heard the door to the cage open. I close my eyes tight while heard the cow mooing like being lower down in it. I turn alittle to look and saw the trees move. Then the noises started and I turn away and closed my eyes tight. I felt Edward tighten his arms around me and whisper comforting words in my ear.

But the noise was something else it was screeching and you could hear the cow being ripped limb by limb. It was awful. The trees were moving like crazy and it went on for a good 5 minutes before they started to lift the harness back out. I let out a long breath trying to get the sound out od my head.

"They shoudl all be distroyed." I turn to see one of the worker coming up to greet us. Charlisle was the first to shack hands with him.

"Ah, Robert Muldoon I would like you to meet Dr. Cullen, and his wife, their family and Dr. De Luca. Everyone this is Robert he specialises with the raptors." Mr. Hammond said.

Carlisle got straight into the questioning of the animal.

"What is there growth rate?"

"There lethal at eight months and I do mean lethal." Robert answered. I gulped at the way he said that. Definitely did not want to come across into one I the wild. "I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move..."

"How fast?"

"Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open." I visibly shuddered and I think everyone else did as well. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"Yes that may be but that is why we have taken extreme precautions." Mr. Hammond said to placate us.

"Do they show intelligence? I mean what is there brain capacity?"

"They show problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. Once we bought her into the pack she killed all but two of the others and took over the pride. When she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out." I shuddered again. He had the attention of everyone with how he was talking about them. "That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electrified, right?" Esme asked worried.

"That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing them for weaknesses, systematically...They remember." He concluded to us.

When the harness was released from the cage it was ripped apart into pieces with blood all over it. I had to look away from the carnage. Mr. Hammond gave nervous laugh.

"Who hungry."

I don't think i'll be able to eat now

**To be continued**


	4. Let the tour begin

**Welcome back to another chapter of Jurassic Park I hope enjoy this chapter.**

Bpov

We started heading back to the centre to have some lunch before setting out on the tour of the park. I had my head down on the table with Edward rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I still could not get the scary sounds out of my head.

"I really hope I dont run to into one those. Ever." Alice said.

"I know right just the sound itself scared the hell out of me."

"Oh come on girls. You've seen the fences and all the security measures. This is going to be awesome." Men. Alway think their all that.

"Yeah guys. What are the odds of something happening to us while were hear. And you always have us strong men to protect you from them," Edward said to us. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I still don't like this," I said to which the girls agreed with me.

"Let just enjoy our time here while we can then when we leave we will worry about everything else back home." I just then remember. I live in Forks while Edward lives in Alaska. How is it going to work between us? I looked up at him with tears forming in my eyes. Edward saw them in my eyes and he had a worry face. "Baby? What wrong?"

I looked away from him."Once this trip is over we will all be going home and we will be separated again." I looked up him and I saw in eyes, hurt. I think he just realized it. His arms found me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to ok Bella. We will figure something out. Ok?" He whispers to me. "I never had a chance to ask. What doing when you get home?"

I smiled. "I'm going to pack to go to New Hampshire to be a doctor." His face looked like he won a million bucks. "I'm going next month." He smiled brighter.

"Looks like me and you will see each other ever soon then." I looked at him confuse. "I'm going there to."

"Oh my god." I laugh and hugged him. I'm going to see him again. Carlisle then spoke.

"I called Charlie when we went our rooms and told him about you and Edward together and he did not want you to be separated again and either do I. So we thought that you can stay over Bella until you two go to college."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I then turn to Edward.

"Will that be ok?" He just kissed me to give me his answer. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and hugged me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We were still seated at a large round table and served lunch. I was luckily given a gourmet salad while everyone else had Chilean sea bass. I still was not in the mood to eat so I pushed it aside. The lawyer and Mr. Hammond went to business about how much to to charge the park for people to see it.

"And we can charge anything we want. $2,000 a day, $10,000 a day and people will pay it. And then-" The lawyer added. Typical lawyer only ever after money. That is all they after

"This park was not built to cater only for the super rich." Mr. Hammond interrupted. "Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"We'll have a coupon day or something." He replied looking smug that he came up with an idea. I just wanted to go over to him and smack some sense into him for being a smartass.

Ian and the lawyer started to argue about the nature and humanity of the park before Mr. Hammond interrupted again so he could hear all of their view point's regarding the park.

"Don't you see the danger here, John; inherit in what you're doing here?" Ian said to the lawyer and Mr. Hammond. I haven't seen him so serious before. He was always joking around with us. But this was what he was here for. His valid opinion.

"I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power you're using here." He continued. "It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves so you don't take any responsibility for it. And before you even know what you had, you had patented it, packaged it and selling it, selling it." He was smacking at the table. I laughed.

"Now what a second our scientists have done things which nobody has done before." Mr. Hammond argued.

"Yeah. But you scientists were so preoccupied with whether they could they didn't stop to think if they should." Ian concluded.

"If I had chosen an extinct bird for instance to be created instead of the dinosaurs, you wouldn't have anything to say." Mr. Hammond said right back.

"This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation. Dinosaurs had their shot and nature _selected_ them for extinction."

"I don't understand this attitude. Especially from a scientist." Mr. Hammond said shaking his head at Marcus.

"The question is, how you can know anything about an extinct ecosystem," Esme added in to the discussion. "And therefore how can you assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous and you picked them because they looked good. But these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they are in and they'll defend themselves. Violently, if necessary."

Mr. Hammond looked around at all of our faces as if not believing what he is hearing.

"Dr. Cullen. If there's one person who could appreciate what I am trying to do..." Mr. Hammond said to Carlisle for his input. Hopefully on his side.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?" Carlisle said to him.

"I don't believe it. You're meant to come here and defend me against these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the blood sucking lawyer." Mr. Hammond laughed humorlessly.

After the eye opening discussion with Mr. Hammond we were all told to walk out to the front of the visitor's centre to begin the tour.

When we arrived at the front two large Toyota land cruisers pulled up on what looked like an electrical track. So there was no need for a driver. It just pulled us along for the ride.

They were painted yellow on the bottom before turning green with _'Jurassic Park'_ written on the side and there logo. It also had what looked like scales over the hood and top of the 4WD. There was also a large sunroof which almost took up the entire roof of the car and nearly the whole side was a window except for where the doors are joined. They looked very spacious.

I looked inside, there was no driver I turn to Mr. Hammond. "No drivers?"

"No. drivers their electric." I hopped in the car with Edward following behind. I saw a computer I checked it out. "Edward checks it out. You just touch the screen and talks about whatever you want."

"That's cool." heard Ian say _'yes, I can ride with the Cullen's'_. I looked to Carlisle and his ears perked up at the comment though Marcus didn't notice.

"Ha-ha, Ian is going to hit on Esme because he thinks she's free game," I laugh-whispered to Edward.

"He can try. Where do you think I got my territorial side from? Definitely my dad. And besides why would he bother he know she's married" Edward responded trying not to laugh.

"Ya I know, but never stop men. And you do get that from your dad because when we were young and one of the boys at our school would hit on me. You always wrap your arms around me and kiss me in front of them." He laughed and gave me his sexy smile and kissed me. I thought he was going to end it there, but I was wrong. He continues to kiss me. I gave out a small moan. I was so distracted that did not hear someone clear their throats. I turn to Carlisle , Esme and Ian looking at us. I blush and pulled away with Edward chuckling. I hit him in the ribs to shut him up. I looked behind to see the other behind us. Just then the car started moving and the steering wheel started moving itself."God help us were in the hands of engineers..." I laughed at what Ian said. We were soon approaching what looked like a gigantic gate at least 4 meters high. Luckily when the first car was approaching they opened in time.

"What have they got in their King Kong?" Edward laughed looking at the gate.

"Well we are about to find out are we?" I smiled at him. He smiled back and nod. We drove until we were surrounded by tree and the income came on.

"_If you look to the right you will see a herd of our first dinosaurs of the tour, called Dilophosaurus." _The voice through the intercom said.

"Dilophosaurus!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Shit." I said turning to look out the window to see.

We all turned and crammed ourselves into the window looking out to hopefully see a dinosaur.

"_One of the earliest carnivores, we now knows the Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure." _

I got the shivers from that. I heard and felt Edward chuckle behind me. "Don't like that, baby." He laughed.

"No I don't ever want to come across that one in the wild." To honest I don't want to see any of the meat eating dinosaurs in the wild. We continue to watch but there was no sign of it anywhere. "Edward? Where?" I felt him looking beside me looking around. He hit the door.

"Damn it." The tour continued on and not a sign of one of them, not one. We come up to the T-Rex fence, but no sign of it anywhere. I really want to the T-Rex. I moved to the very back to see farther, but still nothing. All we saw the mountain, forest, and we can hear the sound of the birds but nothing else. Damn it.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs." Ian mussed out loud.

"Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth." Esme concluded for him. I laughed so hard at that because she kept such a straight face and continue to out the window. She started laughed with me and I reached over to high five her. The man just shook their heads at us.

"_We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence." _A man said through the intercom to us.

We all looked out to see a goat coming out of a hole in the floor. It was attached to a leashed and not able to move anywhere.

"What's going to happen to the goat?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. As I had a fair idea that I was hoping wasn't true. "He's going to eat the goat?" Edward turn with a smile on his face.

"Excellent." I hit him in the ribs.

"What the matter kid. Never had lamb chops?" Ian asked me in a smart addict voice. I turn and glared at him.

"Ok listen smartass.I'm not a kid andI happen to be a vegetarian thank you very much." He backed away alittle bit. Edward was rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Bella calm down baby."

"Ok." Noth appear to happen beside the goat noise

"A T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt." Carlisle said.

"They like to play with their food." Edward said still looking around. We continue to watch , but there was no change. I signed and turn away disappointed. We started moving again with another no show

Ian hopped up from his seat and put his face up to the camera at the front of the vehicle. "Eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?" he asked. Edward and I snickered in the back at his theoretics. "hello?" He knocked on the camera. "Hello? Right." No wonder Mr. Hammond really hates that man. He sat back down and continued to bode the park. "The tyrannosaur doesn't obey any set patterns or park schedules." We drove for five minutes with me in Edwards arms and Ian flirting with Esme. Just then Charlisle jumped out of the jeep then Esme. I looked up at Edward then open the door and jumped out with Edward following behind. I heard Alice, Jasper, the lawyer, and Ian follow us to.

"Anyone else think that we should not be out here." The lawyer asked. We continue to walk ignoring his question We caught up with Charlisle and Esme we were quickly walking I tripped and would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Edwards quick reflex actions. Like what he has done for me my whole life.

"Thank you."

"Anytime baby." He curled me in his arms and we continue to walk. Charlisle then came to a stop opening his arm to tell us to stop.

"Stay here."

Me and Edward both looked at each other and said, "Yeah right," before walking on with him.

"Bella, Edward." said trying to stop us but we just kept walking until we reach a Triceratops dinosaur that was lying on the ground in obvious discomfort.

"May I?" Charlisle asked the one of the workers.

"Of course."

He walked slowly over to the dinosaur and touched her horns.

"Come on don't be scared. It's ok, she's been tranquilised as she is sick." The ranger said to us.

I walked slowly with Esme and slowly bent down confuring her. I patted the dinosuar. I looked over to see Esme with tears in her eyes. Edward bent down next to meand started petting her to.

"This is amazing." I whispered.

"Ya it is." continue to pet her.

"She was my favourite as a kid, and now I see she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Carlisle said to Esme.

"What made her sick?" I asked

"We don't know yet." The ranger said to me.

Carlisle went and leaned onto its belly and every time it breathed it would make him expand with it. It was amazing to watch his huge crooked grin which Edward inherited.

I was not paying attachin to Esme until she said. "I'd have to see the dinosaur's droppings." I turn and shot her a look same as Jasper.

"Dino... droppings droppings." Jasper repeated.

"Oh come on mom that gross." Edward said.

Esme walked pass him. "Come on Edward be a man."


	5. Screaming

**Welcome to another Jurassic Park Chapter hope you enjoy.**

Epov

Me and Bella continue to look around. There was like a mountain of shit everywhere it smell discusting. I heard Ian to one of them and took off his glasses."Now that is one big pile of shit." We nodded in agreement and laughing. Alice and Jaspe kept away from this area. I look over to see esmes hand in the shit looking at it. I thought I was going to barf then.We all just watched on as she started mumbling to herself about how there were no traces of the berries from the poisonous bush. She just ripped the glove off and started walking back over to the sick Triceratops, clearly thinking about something to do with its symptoms.

The group just started to follow her again to see what was up.

"She's tenacious." Ian said to my dad.

"You have no idea." Dad mumbled back to him.

Ian then yelled after Esme. "I hope you remember to wash your hand before you eat anything!"

"God I hope so to." Bella whisper to me. He chuckle. I was Charlisle lift one of thid foot up. Ha he stepped in it. I shook my head and followed Esme back to the fallen dinosuar pulling bella with me. There was then a crash of lighting that made Bella and the lawery jump. I tight my grip on her.

"Doctor's, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving." The dumbass lawyer said. God I hate him.

"Oh, if it's alright I'd like to stay with the ranger and finish up with the Triceratops." Esme said.

"Sure. That's fine, I'm in a gas powered jeep anyway." The ranger said to her.

"You know what I will stay with you, honey." Dad said.

"You don't have to dear go back to the tour."

"No! I want to stay with you and this beauty."

"I'll drop you guys off at the visitor's centre when we are done." The ranger said to them.

"Great. We'll catch up with you kids a little later on." Esme said to us.

We all said goodbye to them before walking back up towards the jeeps. It was really starting to look like a bad storm was coming and soon.

"Bella and I hopped in the first car with lawyer behind us. Great. We started droving off and it started pouring down rain. By the time we were at the T-Rex enclosure again the sun had already set and night was upon us.

All of a sudden the jeep stopped moving and everything lost power. I can see the goat still in there.

"Ok what did we touch." Bella whispered to me. I looked at her and she looked really scared.

"We didn't touch anything it just stopped."We did touch anything

"Why are we stopped then?"

"I don't no. Maybe it had to do with the storm." I whispered back. I pulled her closer to me for confurt. I turn to see Jasper running to us. I opened my and stuck my head out.

"Whats going on."

"It has to be the power or something."

"Is the radio working." I turn and leaned up against the seat to check the radio, it was out.

"The radio is out too."

"Alright." Jasper closed the door and ran back to his jeep. Since we are going to be here for awhile we decided to look around the jeep to see what I can find. I checked under my seat and found a box. I pulled it out and lift the lid to see night vision goggles. I put them on and looked at the car behind us. They were just sitting looking out at the enclosure.

I felt Bella hand on my back making me turn taking off the goggles. "What?"

"Do you fell that?" I looked at her confused. The lawyer and I shook our head. She then lean against the seat staring at some water that was left out on the board. They shook before going still again. Kind of like a tremor just went through. It felt like it was getting closer and becoming stronger where we could feel it happening as well. Bella was holding on to me in a vice grip that was starting to hurt.

"Maybe it's the power tring to come back on." The lawyer suggested. Bella moved away quitckly and looked at the window what was wrong.

'Bella? Baby what's wrong?" She would not look at me, but I saw her face. It was pale white. "Bella-"

"Where's the goat?"

"What?" Then there was a loud bang. We both looked out and she scream. There was the goats leg. We pushed ourselves against the door away from the window on that side. I pulled her to me.

"There part of it." I tried to joked,but right now we were to scared to laugh at this situation. We heard loud growl. We looked highter up to see the T-Rex swollowing down I believe the rest of the goat.

The sounded like he was having a panic attack. He jumped out of the jeep and ran to the restrooms leaving us behind. "He left us, he left us." Bella repeated. Damn that son-of-bitch. Bella was literally shaking from beside me and I wasn't much better but I had to be strong for her. I pray to god that fence stay up. As if god was screwing me over the fence started to disconnect. There was nothing between us and T-Rex. It climbed over the foundation wall in between the jeeps before letting out a loud sort of roar or scream that made us cover our ears. We could see its massively sharp teeth.

"Oh My God." Bella and I were staring at the loss T-Rex. I pulled her tighter to me keeping her close me as possible.

"Keep absolutily. From what dad used to say all the time. Its vision is based on movement. Let's hope that's true." I picked up a larg flashlight and it on by itself pointing at T-Rex. It then started walking to us. "Oh shit!"

"Turn the light off." Bella hissed at me. I try to turn it off , but I did not see any button to push to do that. They do they to be so damn complicated. Bella slowly moved to the front seat and shut the door amking the T-Rex awhere of our presents. She lower down trying to get out of it sight while still try to turn the damn thing off. My heart was speedin like it was going to pop out of my chest. I hear Bella from here. We moved over to the other side trying to get away as far as possible. I pulled Bella over the seat close to me while still trying to turn off the god damn torch.

The T-Rex leaned down and the torch was right in its eyes. Uh NO!

It screamed again before nudging the jeep with its nose lifting it onto two wheels. Bella started screaming. I think I may have too.

"Hurry! Turn it off!" she hissed at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

It was pointed into the roof which was only made out of hard plastic that was see-through, when the T-Rex broke through it. We quickly used our arms and legs to keep the piece of plastic in the air to keep the sharp teeth from getting to us. Bella was full out screaming at this point. We were so close to being eaten. It kept the noises up while trying to get to us.

It gave up when it realised that it couldn't get us. Just then pushed the car making Bella scream and hit her head on the widow as did mine. He tried again and this time flipped us over. We were as our backs hit the roof. We hit out heads again. I felt blood coming down my face I look ober to Bella she got a cut on the side of her head, but we did not have time to complain because we heard the T-Rex chewing its way from the bottom of the car trying to get to us. Its was also sharking the car.

"Noooooooooooo!" Bella screamed. The T-Rex was now stand ontop of the car smashing it down in the mud making us sink into it. If we did not get out of here soon we will be, squshed, eaten, or drown in the mud. "Edward!"

"I'm right here Bella!" We were now being overed in mud. How are we ever going to get of this. I then saw Jasper running out of the jeep distracting the T-Rex with a flair. He through some where and the T-Rex ran after it.

"Hey, Hey!" Ian was doing the samething.

"Ian freeze!" Jasper shouted. "Get them out of there." He started running having the T-Rex running after him leaving us alone. Alice came out of the jeep running with Jasper to us.

"Bella it's ok we're getting out of here!"

"Edward,Bella!" Jasper was kneeling on the floor getting us out. Jasper grab me and started pulling me out from under the jeep.

"Bella come on baby!" I tried pulling her with me.

"I can't! I'm stuck! The seat is on my feet!"

"I got you next Bella!" I turn to help Jasper pull Bella out, but her scream got owe attachin. We turn to see the T-Rex infront of us.

"Guys don't move. Can't see us if we don't move." I said to Jasper and Alice. Alice had tears going down her nudged the jeep again forcing it to do a 180, making us go with it. Now the jeep was in between us, with Bella still stuck inside.

It tried nudging it again to get to Bella inside and I could hear her screaming again. But it just couldn't get to her.

We were pushed up to the wall of the fence and we looked over to see a very big drop.

"Bella! Bella no!" I yelled

"Edward we have to climb down the wall!" Jasper said taking Alice on his back.

"No not without Bella!" I was not leaving her behind.

"Edward goooooooo!" Bella screamed

"We have to! We will come back up when its gone, but have to climb down! She'll be fine!" Aaaah! How can I do this. I grab a wire hold on with my life and started sliding down the we weren't prepared for was the fact that the Rex started pushing the car so it will go over the wall and plummet to the ground down below. Catching us along the way. Who ever thought they where that smart

"Shit! Start swinging so that we can reach over to that next wire and get out of the jeeps path." Jasper said looking at the wire that was about a meter out of our reach.

"What about Bella!" I shouted. My voice cracked with the tears that I was holding at bay. "I can't lose her!"

But before he could answer me the jeep started heading straight for us. We quickly swung over to the next wire grabbing onto it, narrowly missing us as it plummeted into the giant tree that was behind us. It became lodged in the tree and no sound was coming out of it.

"Bella!" I started screaming while scaling down the wall. I dropped when I was close enough to the ground and ran to the tree. "Bella! Bella I'm coming! Hold on!" Thank god I knew how to climb tree thanks for me climbing up Bella window when we were sixteen. I continue to yell her name until I got to the jeep that made the hood face the ground. "Bella?" I opened the door and saw Bella looking down trying to control her breathing. "Bella?" She looked up at me. She had a gash on her forehead and blood streaming down. "You ok?"

"I throw up." She whisper tiredly. Her face was covered in mud, blood and tears. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked so tired.

"Bella thats ok. Just give me your hand." I reach my hand out for her to take it. She just sat there looking at me. she was tired and scared. "Bella it's ok. Come on lets get out here." I grabbed the steering wheel to hold on and it twisted around moving the front wheel that was on a tree carefully stood up as best as she could before reaching over and grabbing my hand. I was never thankful for the electrical spark that she ignited in me every time we touched.

"I've got you, baby." I soothed. "Over the rail."

"Don't pull me too hard." She said.

"Stand on the door and hang on to me." Luckily the door was resting on a branch.

I hugged her to my body and she wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her scent that was mixed in with sweat, blood, tears and mud. She started sobbing.

"Shh, baby, I've got you now. You're alright." I said while rubbing her back up and down. "God I love you."

"I love you too. So much" she sobbed.

"C'mon let's get out of this tree." She looked down and back up at me like I was crazy.

"This is impossible."

"Bella it's not. Just remember the trees down or up to get to our room when we sneak out to eachother in one of our bedroom. Just remember never look down" More tears went down her face, but started climbing heard what sounded like a snap before the jeep jolted forward a bit.

"Oh no! Go!" I said. It was about to fall out of the tree with us in its path.

_I thought things could this day get any worse, but I guess I was wrong? _

We carefully and as quickly as possible started jumping from branch to branch trying to get down before it fell. We heard another snap. We look up and the jeep moving forward again. "Bella go, go Bella go!" This was not a time for Bella's clumsiness to come out I quietly thought to myself. Luckily she was quite the tree monkey in her youth and it was showing now. We could hear shouts from below us as they yelled at us to hurry up.

We were so close to the bottom but I knew we weren't going to get there in time. "Bella jump!" I jumped on top of Bella when we hit the jeep hit ground aginst the tree I knew it was going to move. "Go!" We stood up and started running with me shielding her body away from the jeep coming straight for us. I heard the screaming of the Alice and Jasper but it was too late.

It landed on top of us but thankfully we weren't crushed because we were inside the seating area. Leaving us about an inch of space.

"We're back in the car again." Bella joked from beneath me. I laughed breathlessly.

"At least you're out of the tree."


	6. Life found a way

**Welcome to another chapter of Jurassic Park. Hope you enjoy what happens next.**

Epov

I was still laying on top of Bella when I heard footsteps.

"Bella, Edward!" Jasper peek under to see us. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Help Bella." I hover over her giving her space to twist and crawl out of here with me behind her. Jasper held a hand out to me and I took it. Bella ran over to me and jumped into my arms crying. "Shush it's ok Bella your alright." She nod her head. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." I wrap my arm around her pulling her We all cleaned our faces off under the water stream.

"let me look at that cut, baby." I said to Bella.

She shook her. "No it's ok. We have to find somewhere safe." She looked over at the jeep and started walking to it with me behind her. "There has to be a first aid kit in here somewhere." She then kneel down and was about to crawl under until I stop her.

"I'll get it Bella." She stood up and stepped out of the way I crawled under to find what I was looking for. I found what looked like a first aid kit. I pulled it out and gave it to Jasper before searching for anything else. I came across some bottles water in the front compartment that was hard for me to get too. Only four bottles though. We will have to share one bottle at a time. After finding what I was looking for we sent off into the forest

CPov

We were heading back to visitor center hopping to have a late dinner with the kid. We were just coming back from the sick Triceratops. I hope it was ok during the storm. When we came up to the T-Rex I saw one of the electric jeeps, but not the other. My heart started to race there seems to be part of the other jeep and the fence to the T-Rex was down.

"Oh my god!" Esme yelled. I stop the jeep and got out. "Where's the other car? Where's the other car?" Esme asked with panic.

"Where's the T-Rex?" I asked

"Edward!" She called

"Bella!" I yelled "Jasper, Alice!" While I was looking I found some blood on part of a tree. I lifted it up and looked away at what I saw. A leg. Felix who had come out to look at the Triceratops with us stopped our jeep before we jumped out with torches looking for the kids.

We ran over towards the destroyed complex and looked for any clues.

"I think this was the lawyer." Robert said to us lifting up a palm tree frond and showing a body part that looked like a leg.

"I think this was too." Esme said.

All of a sudden we heard, what I am guessing to be the T-Rex in the distance.

"I think it's ahead of us." I said while looking out into the forest surrounding us.

"It could be anywhere." Robert said. "With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes."

Then we heard moaning coming from underneath more fronds. We quickly ran over towards the sound and uncovered Ian. It looked like his leg was broken and he had blood everywhere from various cuts. Although I'm not sure it is all his blood.

"He's put a tourniquet on. Ian." I talked to him.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." He joked with us. We all laughed humourlessly.

We could hear the T-Rex again and it kinda sounded closer to me.

Marcus quickly leaned up his upper body and was searching the forest with us for any signs.

"Can we chance moving him?" Esme asked.

"Please chance it." Marcus said to us.

We quickly gathered him up and situated him in the jeep while I left to try and find the other jeep and any signs of the kids.

"Carlisle, come on!" Felix yelled over to me.

I could see the other jeep was on the ground over the wall on the fence. But the kids were nowhere near in site.

_God where are you! _

There was still no sign of the T-Rex so Esme, Felix and I climbed down to try and see if we can find anyone. Leaving Ina in the jeep up top.

"Edward! Bella! Alice! Jasper" I kept calling out.

They were nowhere near in sight.

"They must have lived because there are footprints here and a lot of them. There is also no sign what so ever of any harm coming to them." I said thinking out loud. I then heard the T-Rex again ,but this time closer to us. "We have to leave." Then again. "Now." We took off to the jeep where Ian was telling us we had to go. We jumped in the jeep and right behind us was the T-Rex. We took off.

"Must go fast." T-Rex was chasing us we started cursing and screaming.

"Look out Esme shout. There was tree branch and we duke. The T-Rex hit the side of the jeep trying to flip us. Esme screamed and I covered her. We speed us out chased the T-Rex and drove to the visitor center and figure out where the kids are.

Epov

While walking we heard rowel that made us stop and look around. "Are you hearing this?" Alice asked. I looked at Bella and she looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Guys. Bella is weak on the knees we have to find a safe place to stay." I then saw a huge tree that looked easy to climb. "come on." We climb the tree one at a time and Bella was whining

"Oh! I hate trees." Bella moaned while climbing.

"They don't bother me." Alice said.

"Yeah? Well you weren't in the last one were you." Bella grumbled.

We situated ourselves on a big part of the tree that had room for all four of us, with Bella sitting in between my legs and Alice in between Jaspers. We leaned against the three. Not the most comfortable. But it's safe for now.

In the distance we could see some dinosaurs grazing in the open field.

"Hey, look at the Brachiosaurus." Alice said.

Bella leaned against me. "Its sound like there singing." We continue to listen to them sing.

Alice then said. "Please what every you do. Do not let the monster come over here.

"Alice those are not monsters. There harbors." I said

"That means they eat vestibules, but to you they make a exception." Bella giggled

"Bella" I warned while laughing. "Let just let them do what they do." I wrap my arms tight around Bella and leaned my head on top of hers.

"I thought I last you." I whisper to her.

"Never." I smiled and kissed her head. "Hey what do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"'Do-you-think-he-saurus'." Bella called over. I chucked at the joke.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?" she called over again.

"No idea."

"A 'Do-you-think-he-saurus' Rex" she laughed. She still laughed just as much as dad does at the joke. I smiled down at her.

We said goodnight to everyone before trying to get some rest after that horrible day. I held the love of my life to me tightly just thankful she is still here before finally drifting off in a restless sleep.

Let's hope tomorrow is a much better day. Only time will tell.

The next

I heard something In front of us. I slowly opened my eyes to see one of the Brachiosaurus eating. I smiled at it, and I felt Bella waking up next to. She was looking up at me, I nod my head forward telling her to look. She turn her head slowly. She gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god." She said in a smile. I then heard Alice pull away from Jasper.

"Go away!" She yelled at the dinosaur.

"Alice it's fine. Its a veggie-sauras, Alice. It's a veggie saurus." She turn to me.

"Veggies?" I nod my head and turn to the dinosaur. Bella was smiling at it.

"Mmmmmmmm. Come on, come on girl." I laugh as Bella talked to the dinosuar. I saw Jasper with a branch of leaves. What is he doing?

"Come on. Comeon Baby." Jasper said. The dinosuar growl making us jump covering our ears and attack the branch. We laugh as Jasper struggle not to let go. "Yo! All right! I'm not letting go." We continue to laugh. The dinosuar lean it head down and we started petting it exsepted Alice.

"Dose it have a cold?" Bella asked.

"Maybe."

"Can I touch it?'' Asked Alice.

"Sure just think of it as... a big cow." Bella chuckled.

"I like cow." Alice then started leaning over with her arm out.

"Hey,come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on." Just then it sneezed all over Alice. I tried not to laugh, but Bella on the other hand was laughing her ass off holding her side. She leaned up over Alice.

"God bless you." That made me laugh and her again.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up. The water pipe is just a few minutes away." I said still laughing. Alice then started climbing down the tree with us behind her. She reach the ground and started runnign to the water pipe. It took a few minutes to get cleaned up and we on our way.

"Yuck!" Alice complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, great, now she'll never try anything new. She is going to just sit in her room on the computer shopping." I said pulling Bella to me.

"Shut up Edward!"

"I'm just saying your a nerd." We climbed over a fallen tree to the other side. I felt Bella stop.

Bpov

I jumped over the fallen tree and I saw eggs of a dinosuar.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward sayed, but when he saw the eggs his eyes went wide and was by my side kneeling down."

"What now?" Jasper asked annoyed. Edward picked up one of the eggs.

"You know what this is." Jasper shook his head 'no'. Oh my god what other animal is on this place. "It's a dinosuar . The dinosaurs are breeding." I took the egg from him.

"That impossible because grandpa said the park is only girl."

I was confused. Some thing in Edward bright like he knew why. "Amphilbian DNA."

"What?" Jaspered asked.

Edward up another one. "Well, on the tour, the film said they used... frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gasps. They mutated the dinosaur genetic code...and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to change sex... into different sex from to female in a single sex environment." Edward chuckled. "Ian was right." I turn to see little footprints in the ground.

"Look." They turn to see them. I turn to edward with a smile. " Life found the way."

**To Be Continued**


	7. What dinosaures are they

**Ya,ya you know the deal just read the damn story please.**

Cpov

I walked around the lab trying to get things striaght in my head. I was worried about the that Esme was sitting in at a desk crying. How are we ever going to find them? The mood in the room is hopeless. Malcolm with his wounds bandaged

but in real pain was asleep on the floor. "So we have to shut down the system in order to erase everything that Denise did?"

"Yes we have no idea if it will come back on."Esme then stood up from the table wiping the tears away from the face.

"Will it bring the phone back?"

"Yeah, again, in theory." One of the workers,Arnold said smoking the a cigarette.

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect!" Robert sugested.

"What's that?" Esme asked taking hold of my arm.

"It's absolutely out of the question." Hammond said walking away from us. Arnold started to explain.

"The lysine contingency - it's intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever got off the island, but we could use it now. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die." Esme let go of my arm and walked to Mr. Arnold.

". Please. My children are out there somewhere and so are Bella and Jasper. Peolpe are dieing." Arnold just stared at her.

"Please. Shut down the system." Arnold signed and took out a key from his pocket and got up. He started walking over to system box. He then started turn everything off. First the computers, then the other,and now the lights. Everything went dark. The only light in the room is the flshlight that Robert was holding. Arnold then turn the switch on but nothin.

"Uh."Arnold, who can't quite understand this, races over to the main monitor. "HAH! It's okay! It's okay! Look! See that? LOOK!" We all ran over to one of the computers.

"Everything is still off." I said.

"The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here - - the phones, security doors, half a dozen others - - but it worked! System ready!"

robert turn to Arnold. "Where are the breaker."

"Out in the maintenance shed. Other side of the compound. I'll go out there. Three minutes, and I can have the power back on in the entire park." Arnold then started heading out the door.

"Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system is back on its feet again." We nod our head went to help Ian up and head off to the emergency bunker. _We are coming kids. Just hold on." _

Bpov

We have been walking for like two hours before we reach a clearing. "You got to kidding me right." I whined. Edward wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Bella. It won't be long before we get there."

I signed knowing there was no other way. "Alright fine, but if we are going the wrong way because of you I swear to god I will feed you to the T-Rex." He smiled and grabs my hand and we started walking into the clearing. It was ever hot out and drank all the water that was from the jeep. Alice looked like she was going to pass out. Jasper then gave her a piggy-back-ride. Edward offer to give me one, but I refuse. The last thing I need was for him getting more tired. About five minutes later we came across a hill. Great. We started climb the hill. This was way tomuch for me.

"Bella are you ok." Edward pulled me close to him. I slumber against him.

"I'm tired my legs hurts hurt and it's hot."

"I know baby we are almost there it just over that hirizon."

"Oh good." We then heard running coming from straight ahead. We looked closer to see dinosaurs running.

"Bella do you know what your are?" Alice asked.

I think I knew what they are called. I knew it started with a G. "They're ga. A.. agal.."I was snapping my fingure trying to fingureing it out. ".Gallimimus" That's it

"Do you know if their meat eaters?" Shit! Don't know that either. Edward let go of me to walk up closer.

"Look at the wheeling - - the uniform direction change!Like a flock of birds evading a predator!" My eyes went wide when I saw then turning this way. I started backing up slowly.

"They're." I laugh humorlessly. "They're flocking this way." Jasper down Alce we turn and ran with Edward behind us. We took off across the meadow, toward the relative cover of the jungle. It's a real footrace, but the herd is far faster, and I knew we're not going to make it. We jump over a huge root pulled me to him as we coverd our heads as the herd THUNDERS over the roots. Alice we screaming and crying in Jasper arms yelling 'make it stop, make it stop' over and over again. Chunks of everything fly everywhere as the herd plows overhead,I felt their clawed feet striking the roots dangerously close to us. Finally, they pass. I peered up, over the top root. Edward and I looks toward the trees, which the herd is now running alongside. I heard a roar comes from somewhere within the trees. Edward scans the trees, looking for any sign of the T-rex and then it bursts out, ahead of the herd, cutting them off, throwing them into disarray, scattering them everywhere. Edward tighten his grip around me as we all stare at the rex kicks it into overdrive, runs down one of the Gallimimus, and sinks its teeth into its neck. The T-rex makes the kill in a cloud of dust and debris. Edward and I half rise to their feet, staring in wonder.

"I wanna go - -now!" I turn and see Alices head buried in Jasper chest. I turn back to the T-Rex watching it feed.

"Watch how it eats!" Edward was amused

"Please!" Alice begged

"Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again!" I said still staring. The T-rex pauses in the middle of its meal and roars.

"Let's go!" She sinently yelled at Edward

"Okay. Keep low. Follow me." He turned away with Alice behind him. I still could not take on eyes off the T-Rex.

"Look at all it's blood!" Stood up to look closer. Edward arms were then around me pulling away.

"Come on Bella." Edward said with chuckle. I set me on the ground and we crawled to the edge of the root. He peeked out to see if the T-Rex was away and he grab my hand. "Run as fast as you can." He looked again. " Go!" We ran across the meadow and into the forest with the T-Rex noticeing. "Come on this way." Once again we are walking through the forest.


	8. Shit

**Just read the story.**

Bpov

Here we are again stranded in the forest again trying find way out of here. Edward held my hand tight keeping his eyes open for any dinosaurs. We walked for about an hour until something cought my eye. I look closer. It was a fence. "edward look." He looked where I was pointing at and his eyes went wide.

"There's the fence." He turn to me with a smile and hugged me. "Come on. Let get out here guys."

"Hell ya." Jasper yelled. We walked another five minutes until we reach the fence.

"Wait here." Edward said letting of my hand and picked up a stick. He jumped in the concrete wall and stood before the fence. He throw at the fence, it did not do anything. He turn back to us. "Guy that means the powers out." My heart started speeding when I saw him reach to the fence. Once he grabed it he started shaking and screaming that had us starting to scream too and turn away. He then stop screaming. I slowly turn and he was smirking right at us. I started laughing and so did Jasper, but Alice did not find it funny.

'That was not funny." Alice glared at him. I continue to laugh and looked up at Edward.

"That was great." I said laughing while Alice glared at me. Edward turn back to the fence and try to streach it to break it, but nothin. We then heard a T-Rex rowr comign from behind us. We all looked at eachother then ran to the concrete wall. Edward helped me up and we started climbing to get to the other side. Climbing up was no big deal for me, but i'm going to be afraid to down on the other side. Oh boy.

Epov

We starting climbing up and up to the top. Bella was having problems with that.

"Hey Bella how much do you want to the bet that I'll be on the otherside before you even get to the top." Jasper asked with a smile on his face.

"What would you give?"

"Respected."

We do not have the time for this and even with Bella climbing a 12 foot fence. "Guys come on it's not a race. We just need to get over the other side and find Esme and Charlisl.

"Come on Edward have for minute." I rolled my eyes. This was not the time to have fun. This is the time to survive. When we got to the top we climbed over. "Ok Bella take your time ok?" She just nod her head and slowly took and step holding onto the fence. "Mind your your foot." She continue slowly down as we climbing down alittle fast. Once me and Japer got the bottom and he helped Alice on the last step just then a warning light begins to flash, coming back to eyes go wide.I heard small yell. I saw Bella jump alittle that cuased her to trip, but she held on. She was is still far up near the top, in fact, she has to come to a complete stop. I ran to the fence. "Bella get down now! Bella you jump!" She looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Are crazy you, I'm not going to jump!" She tighten her hold on the fence.

"Bella! Do what Edward saids!" Jasper and Alice started yelling at her to listen to me.

"Bella I'll count to three! 1…2…3!" She did not jump, she just stood there looking down with her eyes filled with tears. "Bella I'm coming! I'm coming up to get you!" I felt Alice grab my arm. I turn to her. "Alice. I got to get Bella." She shook her head. "Alice let go." I then heard Bella say she was going to count to three. I pulled away from Alice to be ready to catch her.

"1…2" Just then she got shocked and she was through back in my arms. I cought her and fell to the ground. Alice and Jasper was then by our sides. I sat up and look down at Bella. Her eyes where closed and she was not breathing. I turn to Jasper.

"She's not breathing." His eyes went wide and I laid her on the ground and started doing CPR. I could not loss her. Not this way. I then gave her mouth to . I did it again. "Come on, come on." I gave her mouth to mouth. She was still not beathing. "Bella please!" I blowing in her mouth again and kept there for alittle longer. Alice was crying in Jasper arms. Jasper had a tear going down his face. I then continued. "Wake up!" I yelled. She then started coughing. I pulled her to my chest and leaned my head down on her forehead. Jasper was kneeing behind us watching her.

"Three." Was all she said. I luagh in relief. I looked down at her. She was looking up at me. I kissed her lips for a minute then pulled away. I grabbed one of her hands and looked at it. Both the palm of her hands were buried leaveing a ungly scar behind both of them. I gently laid her back down and rip the edge of her tank top all the way around then ripped it in half then covered her hand. I looked up from her and saw the visit center not that far away.

I look down and smiled at Bella. "Let go love. The center is only ten minutes away." She nod her head and tried to get up, but I shook my head telling she was not walking. I put a arm under her legs and around her back then lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around me and I stood up turning to Jasper who stood up too. "Lets go." We then started walking again. Bellas head was leaning on my shoulder and closed her eyes to rest.

"Do you thing anyone will be there?" Alice asked me.

"I don't. We are going to find out." Abouth another five minutes we were infront of the center. I felt Bella waking up in my arms. "We are here love. Just hold on ok." She looked up at me and just gave me a nod. We walked up the steps and opened the doors. "Hello." I called, but no one answered. We continued to walk and we went straught to the dining hall. "I'm sure the others are on their way and Bella we will get you to a doctor." I sat her on the table. "Are ok? How do you fell?" She turned to the left and there was a smile on her face. She turn back to me.

"Hungry." Was all she said. I did not know what. I turn the left side of the room and saw a line of food. I turn to her and nod my head. I was starving. I helped her off the table and over to the food. Alice and Jasper were running to the plates and started piling up their plates. Bella grabbed her plate and started filling her plate with fruit and veggies. Jasper went over to the table to set his plate down and ran back to the cakes and picked up a chocolate cake and ran back to the table. My plate was the same as Bellas. There was no meat or anything. That sucks. I grab roll and grab Bellas hand when she was done and walked back to our table. I sat down while pulling her seat back for her. She set her plate down walked around the corn and came back with four water bottles and four sodas. I walked over to us and set the drinks down and sat down next to me. I took a sip of water and took a bite out of a apple. We slowly ate the food enjoying the taste of it. While eating we were talking about we were going to do now.

"Do you think everyone that was here left ok?'' I turn to Bella who looked at me worried.

"I'm sure they did,love." I kissed her forehead. She picked up a spoon and was about to eat some jello until she stopped. "Bella what wrong?" She did not say anything. Her hand was then started to shack. I looked where she was staring at. My heart felt like it stopped beating. There was a shadow of another dinosaure. I can hear the purring from here. That made Alice and Jasper turn. They gasp and slowly started standing up. I wrap an arm around Bella an started standing up and we all quitly ran to the back room. We stopped at a door. I hope to god it was unlocked. I tried it and it opened. Thank you lord. Jasper and Alice ran inside with us behind them. I killed the lights and each to a table and hit behind it. I had Bella in my arms while Jasper had Alice in his. Ithen heard a breathing sound coming from the door. I slowly turn my head to look. Bella was ooking to. Just then my favorite, but yet still the one dinosaur that I hope would that get loss. The Velociraptor. Shit.The raptor's head pops into view, visible through the round window in the middle of the restaurant door. Bella started breathing hard. I pulled her tighter me trying to calm her down. It just looks for a moment, its breath steaming up the window. Making it look like it was smiling at us in a creppy way. Bella and I gasp and turn away.

**To be continued**


	9. Leaving

**Read, Read , Read please**

CPov

John hammond was standing between me and Esme in the bunker, watching as I racks the bolts on a ten gauge shotgun.

"It's just the two raptors, now?" I turn to Esme "You're sure the third one's contained?" I wanted to be serten

"Yes, unless they figured out how to open doors." Shit.

"Ok. Let go find ours kids and get the power on so we can leave." She nod and followed me outside.

Bpov

I was holding on to Edward with all my might. "Now what?" I whipser to Edward. Tears were runnign down my face.

"Hope that does not know how to open door to get in." Just then we heard the handle turn that made us froze. And we heard it turn again. We then heard it open. "God is just screwing with me today isn't he." Edward hissed. I pulled myself closer to him. We heard the sound of the raptor called for another one. I coved my ears and started to cry harder. Edward brought his hand to my head pulling my head to his chest. We then heard another one come in. We heard one of the rowr. I slowly pulled away to look up. I two of the raptors in the front coming this way. I signal Alice and Jasper to go straight and turn.. I was just about to go until Edward stop me. "Let me go first." We crawled on the floor trying to stay out of sight Once we heard a yap from one of them. We sat striaght up against the counter. I heard one of the crawls tapping against the floor and it was looking around. We then continued to crawl, it then made another sound and its tail hit the pots that were ontop on the counter that made it fall over us we crawled fast to the end of the other counter. I sat aginst the wall of it with silverwear behind me.I heard one them looking around for us. Then a laddle down hitting the ground cousing their attachin.

"Shit." I whispered. I crawled on the other side where I saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper waving me come over, but I shook my head telling them I was to scared. I then heard purring next to me and saw one of them licking the laddle out of the way. I saw the tip of it nose. My heart was starting to beat out of my chest. I turn away closing my eyes tight as it was sniffing me out. I then heard tapping of a spoon that cause the raptore to turn the other way. I open my eyes see Alice doing crawling in the oven. I saw her reflection in the oven infront of her. She was trying to close the door. THe raptore scream ran to and smask it head in the oven and Alice crawling away. I saw that the other raptore was beside Edward where he was leaning aginast the corn trying to get out of sight. The raptore was staring at his corner. I had to do something. The saw the walkin closet open right infront of me. Edward had fear in his eyes. I think he knew what I was going to do. He shook his head no to me. O only saw was the raptore getting closer to him. I quitckly got up and rangetting the raptore attachin. It started chasing after me. I ran to the walkin scream my heart out and slipped on the floor. I got up and headed outside and try to slam it close. Edward ran over to me helping me close it. Once the door was closed and Edward locked it I pulled away trying to control my heart beat. I then gasp when I felt arms around me.

"Let get out of her Bella. Jasper, Alice lets go. We ran to the exit door of the kitchin with them behind us. We continue to run until we came to the hall where we saw Charlisle and Esme waiting for us with a gun. I was so happy to see them. I ran to charlisle while the Edward and Alice gave them a hug.

"You guys ok?" Charlisle asked still holding the gun.

"It's in there." Alice cried.

"Control room." That all that Esme said. We then ran out the dining hall and up the stairs to the control.

"Wait a minute we can for help?" I asked while Esme ran to the computer.

"Yes, but we have to reboot the system first."

"Esme the door locks. Esme put up the door locks." I turn to see one of the raptore standing there looking at Charlisle. I saw the handle turn slam open until Charlisle used his strenght to keep the door closed. Esme ran to the door helping keeping it closed.Get back and boot up the door locks!"

"You can't hold it by yourself!"

" Esme try to reach the gun!"

"I can't get it unless I move!" Esme shouted back trying to get the gun with her foot.

Alice was covering her ears hiding her face in Jaspers chest. Edward pulled me into his chest and did the same thing. I looked at the computer. It looked like something grandpa teached me years ago. I pulled away and ran to the computer.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward was right behind me.

"This is a Unix system.I know 's the files for the whole park. It's like a phone book - -it tells you everything. I got to find the right file." I started typing some stuff down trying to find the file. Jasper was hitting the back of the chair. "I've got to find the right file." I clicked it damn it was the wrong one. "Oh no, this isn't right." I tried again. This might be right." I clicked it and was wrong again. Shit. "No this isn't it."

"Come on Bella." Edward said looking back at the door. I reached another menu, I then spoted a box on the screen that reads "DOOR INTEGRITY." I gasp and reaches out and touches it. The screen started beeping. "You got!"

"Yes!" Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss and pulled away when Esme came over to us. "This is it."

"So what work?''

"Everything." Was all I said. Charlisle picked up the phone and pushed in some numbers. I listened.

"? The phones are working." He paused. "The children are fine. Call the mainland! Tell them to send the damn helicopters!"

Epov

I so proud at Bella. If it wasn't for her Charlisle and Esme would still be fight the report and not the phones turned on. Charlisle told to call the helicopters. That's when we heard a glass bring behind us. We turned seeing the raport coming through the glass.

"Shit it's coming through the glass!" Bella yelled and jumped into my arms. I pulled her from there. Charlisle dropped the phone and point the gun at the dinosaur and began to fire, but it made it worse. I saw there was two ladders at the corner. I ran over to one of them while Jasper ran to the other one. We set it up to the ceiling and started climing on with Bella going on the other side of me. I pushed on the ceiling making a hole for us to climb into. I saw the reptore exploded into the control room. I kicked the ladder down and began to crawl I saw the vent.

''Charlisle this way." I crawled fast with Bella behind me. I heard a scream coming from behind me. I looked to the reptoreshead with Alice ontop. I kicked it in the face and it fell with Alice behind,but holding ontp the edge. We all pulled her. "Come on! Bella come on!" Charlisle we reach a metal gate that shows daylight beneath. Charlisle reaches out and pulls

it up. Through the gate, they can see the lobby of the visitor's center below. We're directly above the skeletons of the dinosaurs, the T-rex and the sauropod it's attacking. The unfinished skeletons are surrounded by scaffolding. We climb down while helped Bella onto the platform of the scoffolding that stands alongside the continue down to the second platform, then the third. Then suddenly we saw another raptore standing to the side by the second floor railing. It's much too far to jump to the lobby floor, so We climbs

gingerly onto the nearest skeleton, the towering brachiosaur. They climb down as fast as they can. I helped Bella down, Alice, Jasper,Esme, and Charlisle followed. Esme and Alice goes to the tail. Hasper and Charlisle moves to the front. I landed on the main body in the middle with Bella. And the raptor watching us. Up in the ceiling, the skeleton's anchor bolts groan in the plaster, starting to pull free.

"Oh my god!" Bella yelled with tears running down her cheek. We for now held on. The raptor flies out and lands on the back of the middle section of the skeleton. I heard a sick snap and It coming apart becuase with the weight, sending the sections spinning in all different and I twirl on the middle section. Bella begins to slide down. I grabed her hand and I tried to hold on to her, but Bella loses her grip and falls to the ground right underneath the swinging screaming and landed in the large middle section of the dinosaur skeleton.

"Bella!" I yelled. I then heard Esme fall to the ground and bones started coming down on her. I then heard snap from mine. I found myself falling. I heard Bella screaming under me. I jumped off and landed on the ground. I turn to see laying on the ground with her hands covering her head. I saw piece of bone from the T-Rex in her side. "Bella! NO!" I got up and ran over to her. I pulled the bone out and covered her wound with my hand. She breathing hard and tears coming down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted her up slowly. I heard Alice scream I turn to see the two raptores surrounding us. Me and the was back to back in a circle as the two raptores started moving to us slowly. One of then was purring at Charlisle and made a jump for him. I closed my eyes not wanting to see, but then there was another rawl. I opened my eyes to see the T-Rex killing the raptore. We all looked up in disbeleve. Then I saw the another raptore running to the T-Rex climing ontop of her and started biting her. We all took the chance to run out. I picked Bella up bridel style and ran outside where we saw "." Charlisle called while we all jumped into the jeep." I've decided not to endorse your Park." I'll say.

"So have I." We then took off. We speed to the fences out of the park. I can finally breath without beginning scared. We drove for about fifthteen minutes until we saw the helicopter waiting for us. We all piled out of the car, I reached over and life Bella and walked in the holicopter. I sat in a seat and Bella rested her head on my shoulder looking tired. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head down on her head. When everyone was seated we were up in the air. Everyone looked sad. We had people that died and Park will not be open. Esme was smiling at me and looked at Bella who was wake.

"What are we going to do now." Bella whispered in my ear. "Grandpa told me that Charlie change his mind about going with you." My heart smash into a million pieces. I kissed her head.

"Then I'll see you soon."

"Ya." She had a tear coming down her cheek. I kissed it away.

"Sleep, love" I saw her eyes drift shut. I smiled and closed my eyes. I will see her again.

**The End**

**I'm going to make Jurassic Park ll soon. They will meet again don't worry.**


End file.
